Besos con sabor a Café
by Koumei Shokatsu
Summary: Todas las mañanas él bebía café, pero nunca le supo tan delicioso hasta que la conoció a ella. Café con media carga, dos cucharadas de azúcar y una onza de crema fue lo que los unió. Taiyou x Koumei, favor de no pegarme por el mal summary. :'v (?)


Este es el primer fanfic que hago en esta cuenta, y la verdad es que llego con algo que no es muy común de ver pero ¿qué puedo hacerle? Son mi shipp preferido y los amo. Este fic se lo dedico a todos aquellos que son fanáticos de esta pareja extraña. Sólo me falta aclarar que no pretendo adueñarme de los personajes, doy el total crédito de éstos a Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores, yo sólo uso los personajes para tejer la historia.

 **•** **Título: Besos con sabor a Café.**

 **•** **Capítulos: Capítulo Único.**

 **•** **Pareja: Amemiya Taiyou x Shokatsu Koumei.**

 **•** **Origen: Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone.**

 **•** **Palabras: 4.306 palabras.**

 **•** **Advertencias: Escenas sexuales.**

 **•** **Créditos: Level-5 por los personajes y a mí por la autoría de esta historia.**

* * *

 **•** **Besos con sabor a Café — Capítulo Único.** **•**

Aquel era un día muy ordinario para él, se había levantado como cada mañana, se había vestido luego de una merecida ducha, tomó unas tostadas para desayunar, cepilló sus dientes y salió rumbo a la universidad. Todo estaba empezando bien, llevaba meses de haberse mudado a la ciudad gracias a que había terminado por fin su martirio para la enfermedad que él había estado teniendo, le habían dejado salir, con tal de que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo físico. Le agradaba mucho estar en esa ciudad, tenía buenos amigos y estaba estudiando lo que él quería, ¿qué otra cosa podía necesitar? Por más que se pusiera a indagar en sus pensamientos no se le ocurría nada que le hiciera falta. Tenía todo lo que quería, o eso pensaba.

Después de comprarse el café de todas las mañanas en el pequeño puesto camino a la universidad Amemiya Taiyou un joven de veintiún años de cabello anaranjado como los rayos del sol diurno, ojos azules como las turquesas, piel blanca como nieve y carácter amable, jovial y que inspiraba confianza se dirigió por fin hacia donde tenía que ir, cargaba sus libros en una mano y con la otra el café, todo esto mientras iba pensando en cómo es que le iría ese día. Por algún extraño motivo sentía que algo le cambiaría la rutina aquel día, pese a que no podía adivinar lo que era. Cuando menos lo esperó en la esquina que daba para la entrada de la universidad se chocó con algo, ¿o debería decir alguien? Se levantó algo decepcionado por haber desperdiciado su café de esa forma, miró a la persona que chocó y se quedó estático al verla; cabello púrpura como las uvas, ojos rojos como los rubíes, piel blanca y tersa como los pétalos de una flor, tenía una mirada que denotaba molestia, pese a ello no dejaba de verse atractiva, en cuanto le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse ella aceptó la ayuda y le observó con una mirada de seriedad, Taiyou sentía que quería morirse de vergüenza.

—Discúlpame, yo… Yo no quería que esto sucediera —admitió apenado.

—Yo tampoco y sucedió. Deberías ver por donde caminas —dijo sencillamente la mujer, se notaba su molestia en su voz, tomó su bolso y se marchó rápidamente de la escena.

Taiyou sólo pudo quedarse viendo como ella se retiraba del lugar, ella era maravillosa sin lugar a dudas. Por lo que había podido notar estaba llevando uniforme escolar, quería decir que ella aún cursaba el instituto superior, es decir, era una menor de edad todavía; suspiró pesadamente al saber que quizás no volvería a verla y se resignó para continuar su andar camino a la escuela, con el saco mojado de café. No dio ni un paso cuando notó que había pisado algo, era un abanico de plumas. Enseguida Taiyou levantó el abanico y sonrió, quizás se volverían a ver, con ese pensamiento en mente guardó en la mochila el abanico y se apresuró para llegar a tiempo. Cuando llegó al lugar de reunión con sus amigos pudo notar que éstos se burlaban de él, iba a preguntar exactamente porque y enseguida recordó haberse chocado con esa jovencita y mancharse de café, Taiyou decidió ignorar los comentarios de sus amigos y fueron a tomar la primera clase del día.

Una vez su día terminó él por fin salió de la universidad, estaba yendo junto con sus amigos a un restaurante de ramen al que siempre iban, cuando se toparon con ella. Por dentro él se sentía feliz de volver a verla, sin embargo sabía que no era momento de pensar en ello, pues ella andaba ahí por algo, algo extremadamente importante quizás. Fue entonces que recordó el abanico que tenía guardado en la mochila, soltó un suspiró y sonrió internamente, era su oportunidad de saber más acerca de esa chica que le tenía todos los pensamientos revueltos.

—Chicos, no voy a poder ir con ustedes hoy, vayan hoy sin mí —pidió mirándolos con pena.

Ninguno de sus amigos eran tontos, por lo cual asintieron y se fueron sin rechistar, dejándolo solo junto con la chica. Ella luego de haber perdido de vista a los varones, giró la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos, su mirada seria le estaba encantando.

—¿Usted vio por aquí un abanico de plumas? —cuestionó con su tono serio e indiferente, sin cambiar la expresión de serenidad en su rostro.

—Sí, ahora que lo mencionas… —comenzó a decir, a la vez que descolgaba de sus hombros la mochila llena de libros, la abría y sacaba del interior el dichoso abanico cuyas plumas estaban intactas, señal de que había estado bien cuidado—, ¿esto es lo que buscas?

Ella asintió mientras tomaba el abanico entre sus manos finas y delicadas, las manos femeninas y las masculinas se rozaron, causando un terrible sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos, ambos guardaron un sepulcral silencio durante unos minutos hasta que él tomó la iniciativa y decidió romperlo.

—Hey, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a tomar un café? Conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí donde tienen productos muy buenos, ¿te gustaría? Prometo llevarte a casa en cuanto oscurezca.

—Pues… —la chica se quedó meditando un poco en su decisión, él sólo podía quedarse viéndola impotentemente mientras ella alisaba su falda de tablones color celeste, él estaba esperando lo peor hasta que repentinamente ella respondió—. Sí, creo que eso estaría bien —respondió finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros como si le diera igual.

Taiyou y la chica enseguida fueron hacia esa cafetería, ambos tomaron asiento, fueron atendidos y volvió el silencio entre los dos hasta que llegó la orden de ambos, sólo habían pedido un café cada uno.

—Lamento lo de esta mañana, lo que sucede es que estaba muy apurada para llegar a la escuela —se disculpó ella, algo que sorprendió a Taiyou.

—No te preocupes, lo comprendo, sólo debes fijarte la próxima vez —dijo con ternura mientras le sonreía, fue entonces que la vio sonreír, de manera altanera pero una sonrisa que terminó grabándose en su memoria—. A propósito, mi nombre es Taiyou, Amemiya Taiyou para servirte —se presentó extendiéndole la mano.

—Mi nombre es Koumei, Shokatsu Koumei —respondió ella, estrechándole la mano, creando entre ambos un calor, a lo que ella rápidamente separó su mano y comenzó a ponerle azúcar y crema al café—. ¿Cuántos años tiene, señor Amemiya?

—Hace unos meses he cumplido veintiún años —contestó con sinceridad mientras observaba la preparación del café de la chica; café con media carga, dos cucharadas de azúcar y una onza de crema, algo que puede parecer común pero era algo en común entre ellos dado que él degustaba de esa forma el café también—, ¿cuántos años tienes tú, señorita Shokatsu?

—Diecisiete —respondió mientras sonreía y sus finos labios se posaban sobre la taza dando un sorbo al líquido caliente que reposaba en ésta.

Él sonrió de lado, al parecer tampoco era tan pequeña como creía que lo era. Ambos siguieron conversando entonces y conociéndose aún más; Taiyou pudo descubrir que Koumei estaba viviendo con un tío suyo de nombre Gentoku Ryu, iba a la escuela muy cerca de donde estaba su universidad y era una chica muy inteligente, madura y desarrollada para su edad que aspiraba a ser en un futuro ejercer la carrera de psicología. Él le habló de su enfermedad, de su estancia larga en el hospital desde que era un infante hasta ahora; le habló acerca de su gusto por el fútbol, sobre su carrera de arquitectura, ambos hablaron de todo, él notó que Koumei le estaba teniendo mucha más confianza debido a que ya no era tan borde con él como en el principio, eso lo notó cuando la llevó a su casa y ella le prometió que se verían al día siguiente.

En el momento en el que Taiyou llegó a su departamento se quitó la ropa echándola en el cesto de ropa sucia, cepilló sus dientes, se colocó un sencillo pantalón de pijama, se recostó y se arropó, mientras estaba ahí tendido en la cama pensó en el día que había tenido, había salido ya con varias mujeres de su edad, pero nadie le hizo sentirse tan bien como le hizo sentir aquella chica de diecisiete primaveras, ella simplemente era única, podía dejarte con ganas de más y te decía las cosas como eran, era una mujer madura para tener su edad, eso lo volvía totalmente esclavo de las palabras y miradas de ella. Era algo que su vida necesitaba. Con ese pensamiento en mente cayó en brazos de Morfeo y se permitió soñar con ella.

* * *

Algunos meses habían pasado ya, tanto él como Koumei se habían estado frecuentando muy seguido, casi siempre ambos salían a varios lugares, él inclusive había ido a su casa para conocer a su tío quien había resultado ser una persona bastante agradable, y que depositaba su confianza en él para cuidar de su sobrina cuando iban a sus salidas de amigos. El señor Gentoku tenía tanta confianza en Taiyou que había accedido luego de nueve meses de amistad que Koumei se quedara a dormir con Taiyou una noche que era viernes. Ese día el muchacho tuvo el lujo de poder probar la comida que ella preparaba, no había duda alguna de que ella cocinaba delicioso, además de comer ambos se pusieron a jugar videojuegos y ver películas, estaban viendo una película romántica sentados en el sofá de su casa hasta que ella hizo una cuestión bastante interesante.

—¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez? —preguntó ella de la nada, mirándolo atentamente a los ojos.

Taiyou no sabía cómo podía responder a esa cuestión, por más que su mente indagara no podía, bien había salido con mujeres de su edad pero jamás las había besado, ya que él jamás les dio una oportunidad debido a que ninguna de ellas le había gustado. Tenía que confesar que durante esos meses de salidas amistosas y todo eso con Koumei lo habían terminado enamorando de la chica, no sólo estaba enamorado de ella, sino que hasta sueños húmedos tenía, por culpa de esa niña siempre tenía que estar bañándose con agua helada, e incluso pensaba lo peor de él, pues ella era joven pero no tonta, si ella no lo quería de la misma manera o se ofendía con algo dejaría de hablarle sin dudarlo.

—¿Taiyou? —volvió a preguntar ella—; oye está bien que haya preguntado algo que posiblemente es indebido, pero tampoco era para verte tan impactado por eso —rió ella.

—Perdóname, sólo debes ignorarme cuando eso suceda ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió él, intentando dejar el tema por la paz, cosa que no pudo hacer en el momento en que sintió las finas manos de ella acariciarle el rostro y pasar el pulgar derecho por los labios de él.

Cuando menos se lo esperó Shokatsu lo estaba besando, le costó desde luego recuperarse, sin embargo no quiso dejar ir su oportunidad y la atrajo más hacia él por la cintura sentándola en sus piernas ¡al diablo si iban rápido! Ambos estaban deseando desde hace mucho tiempo ese beso. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, Amemiya acarició el cabello púrpura de la chica mientras ella propiciaba caricias a las mejillas del chico, él besó las puntas atadas a manera de coleta que ella adoptó como un peinado diario que siempre reposaba sobre su hombro derecho, pudo percibir un dulce aroma a lavanda del cabello de ella sin duda alguna, un aroma que lo volvía loco porque esa mujer era hermosa, era buena persona, era suya, ella le había demostrado que así era.

—Yo quiero que sepas algo —empezó a decir ella, se le veía nerviosa y estaba ruborizada de una forma muy linda—. Verás, hace bastante tiempo que vengo sintiendo algo por ti, siempre me ha emocionado estar cerca tuyo, mi corazón late muy rápido cada vez que te veo, no puedo vivir sin verte a decir verdad, necesito verte bien, verte reír, ser feliz a mi lado, apoyarte en todo lo que necesites, creo que esto es lo que la gente llama estar enamorada de un chico. Sabes que nunca me he equivocado en algo, si fallo es porque verdaderamente eso no estaba en mi poder, por eso sé que no me equivoco al decirte mis sentimientos, porque yo sé que estoy enamorada de ti, te amo Taiyou —confesó.

Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar. Una vez la escuchó decir ese "te amo Taiyou" él comenzó a reclamar en un beso los labios de ella, petición que fue respondida por ella sin rechistar, simplemente ambos se dejaron llevar nuevamente y disfrutaron de aquel beso corto. Cuando se separaron, él finalmente le dijo la pregunta del siglo.

—Yo también te amo Koumei, eres mi vida, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —le cuestionó en un susurró al oído, sin dejar de acariciar en ningún momento su cabello.

—¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? —susurró ella de regreso en un oído de él, para volver a tomar la posesión de los labios viriles.

Amemiya lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír entre el beso, pegó más hacia él a Shokatsu y comenzó a saborear la boca de ella sin ningún tipo de temor, chupó la lengua de ella arrancándole gemidos débiles, cuando sintió las manos pequeñas de ella batallar por retirarle la camisa se decidió a cargarla en brazos sin separarse de sus labios, llevarla a su cuarto y recostarla sobre su cama.

 _ **Advertencia; a partir de ahora va a empezar una escena R-18, si eres un menor de edad o alguien de mente inocente recomiendo que bajes inmediatamente.**_

Koumei pudo por fin desabotonar la camisa de Taiyou, la tiró enseguida a un lado sin importarle a ninguno de los dos donde cayera, ella empezó a quitarle también los pantalones y la ropa interior. Cuando sólo un fino hilo de saliva los separó Amemiya le quitó la ropa sin prisa como ella lo hizo con él y una vez tuvo a su ángel como vino al mundo comenzó a besar y lamer desde el lóbulo derecho hasta el pezón derecho, donde lamió y succionó arrancando gemidos a Shokatsu mientras con la yema del dedo índice de la mano derecha hacía movimientos circulares por el otro pezón, enseguida se cambió de pezón, sonrió con satisfacción al ver que ella acercaba más su cabeza hacia sus senos.

—¿Esto te gusta? —le preguntó en un susurro, con la voz febril debido a la excitación creciente que ambos sentían.

—Lo adoro —contestó ella entre una serie de gemidos a la vez que comenzaba a masajear el miembro de Taiyou, debido a que no deseaba quedarse sin hacer nada. No sólo masajeaba el miembro, también jugaba con los testículos de su novio intercalando los movimientos.

Él dejó en paz los senos y usó los dedos para recorrer suavemente el vientre, usó la lengua y lamió en movimiento circular alrededor de la zona del ombligo, llenando de locura a Koumei quien mientras tanto lo masturbaba con una mano —o jugaba con los testículos, dependiendo el caso— y con la otra arañaba suavemente su espalda, de la nada lo recostó en la cama y lo puso a hacer 69. Pese a que le tomó de sorpresa el hecho de que ella quisiera hacer eso en la primera vez de ambos no pudo negar que estaba sintiéndose espléndido ya que ella sabía lo que hacía con su boca; él decidido a no quedarse atrás comenzó a lamer en círculos el clítoris, los labios mayores y los labios menores, luego usó un dedo ensalivado para hacer esos movimientos sustituyendo a su lengua y presionó el punto U con delicadeza, sonriendo al escuchar los gemidos de ella, siguiendo después el punto G, Koumei en venganza presionó su perineo para estimularle la próstata, ambos gimieron.

Taiyou tomó entre sus manos los senos de Koumei y pellizcó los pezones a la vez que la penetraba con la lengua, haciéndole gemir a ella, y por ende haciendo que ella se esforzara más en hacerle un delicioso sexo oral. Shokatsu presionaba el perineo, hacía movimientos circulares con las yemas de los dedos a los testículos y logró sorprendentemente meter hasta la garganta sin sentir arcadas la virilidad de Amemiya. Para ser la primera vez de ambos, ambos estaban disfrutándolo mutuamente, ambos pudieron percatarse de lo creativa que era su pareja, pudieron explorarse a fondo y saber por si llegaba a haber próxima vez que le gustaba a quien.

—Taiyou no es por arruinarte la inspiración ¿sabes? Pero creo que ya estoy lista —comentó ella mirando al chico.

—¿Estás segura Koumei? —preguntó él deteniéndose para mirarla y acariciarla con amor. Cuando vio que ella asintió él atinó a sonreír—. De acuerdo, comencemos.

Taiyou volvió a recostar a la chica en la cama, le dio besos por el pecho y finalizó por besarla en los labios de pico para hacer que mantuviera la calma, se dirigió a un cajón de la mesita de noche de su recámara y sacó de ahí una caja de preservativos en espera de uso. Agradeció internamente a sus amigos el regalo por el día de los inocentes mientras abría la caja, sacaba un preservativo, lo abría y se lo colocaba de la manera que debía ser; guardó la caja y cerró el cajón, se puso a horcajadas sobre su novia y la acarició con dulzura, se posicionó y comenzó a invadir su interior. En cuanto llegó hasta la pared del útero de la fémina paró, y sabiendo lo orgullosa que era sabía bien que ella no le diría nada sobre si dolía o no dolía, Taiyou suspiró pesadamente al mirar la sangre manchando la pureza de la sábana blanca sobre la cual estaba tendida Koumei, su Koumei y acarició su cabello con dulzura.

—No voy a moverme hasta que pare de doler ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —musitó ella mientras lo atraía más hacia ella y comenzaban a besarse de forma lenta y tierna, disfrutando de ese beso que era puro y lleno de amor, reflejando los sentimientos de ambos.

Después de un poco de besos y caricias ella indicó que se sentía preparada moviendo las caderas, a lo que él sonrió y comenzó a moverse lentamente, comenzando el tan ansiado vaivén para ambos. Koumei gemía, pese a que estaban empezando ella estaba sintiendo un gran placer junto a Taiyou, era la primera vez de ambos haciendo estas cosas y les estaba yendo sobre ruedas con el asunto. A medida que pasó el tiempo, el lento vaivén se volvió embestidas sin control junto a una habitación llena de calor, jadeos, gemidos y sudor, no había duda alguna de que ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

Ambos se besaban con mucha ternura y pasión, Taiyou adoraba estar entrando y saliendo de ella, y ella amaba que entrara y saliera, ambos estaban enamorados el uno del otro y estaban disfrutando de la mejor forma su momento, ambos estaban teniendo la primera vez inigualable de la que tanto se habla en las novelas de la televisión o las novelas rosas que se dedican a descubrir en historias vagas el primer amor de unos chicos desamparados; sin embargo ellos no eran ningunos chicos desamparados, no señor, ellos eran Amemiya Taiyou y Shokatsu Koumei, dos personas con vidas totalmente normales que tuvieron la suerte de cruzarse uno en el camino del otro, ambos se cambiaron mutuamente la vida, ambos encontraron el amor verdadero con el otro, ambos estaban descubriendo la pasión y el hecho de poder hacer el amor con la persona a la que amas en realidad, y ambos estaban por cierto cerca de experimentar el orgasmo mutuo.

—Creo que voy a terminar —dijo a duras penas Taiyou, su voz sonaba ronca y febril por la excitación que sentía.

—Yo también. Hagámoslo juntos —fue la respuesta que dio Koumei quien se hallaba acariciando con las uñas la espalda viril de su novio.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Taiyou a regañadientes salió del interior de Koumei, se sacó el condón, lo amarró para evitar que se derramara el líquido y tiró en el bote de basura de su habitación, limpió su amigo con un pañuelo desechable que también fue a dar a la basura, se acurrucó en la cama y tapó con la sábanas y el edredón la desnudez de ambos. Posó la cabeza en los senos de Koumei mientras sus musculosos brazos rodeaban su pequeña y delicada cintura, ella atrajo más hacia sus senos la cabeza de Taiyou y acarició con dulzura su cabello anaranjado, depositó un beso en la cabeza de él y ambos se quedaron dormidos mientras se abrazaban.

 _ **Advertencia; fin de la escena R-18.**_

En cuanto Taiyou despertó y notó que ella ya no estaba a su lado se sobresaltó bastante, se levantó, se colocó simplemente un pantalón de pijama y salió a buscarla por todo su departamento, no estaba en la habitación de invitados, no estaba en el baño o en la sala de estar, por lo cual decidió buscar en el comedor, cuál fue su sorpresa que llegando al comedor vio algo que jamás esperaba ver y que sinceramente le conmovió mucho; Koumei estaba vistiendo solamente una camisa de él, le había hecho el desayuno y lo estaba esperando.

—Buenos días cariño, el desayuno está listo —anunció mientras le sonreía con amabilidad.

Taiyou sentía que alguien tenía que pellizcarlo para creer que no era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo en esos instantes, al imaginar el dolor que le daría eso decidió dejar el tema y tomar asiento junto a Koumei para saborear los panqueques de moras azules que ella le había hecho junto al café, notó por el rabillo del ojo mientras colocaba miel de maple a sus panqueques que ella estaba preparando el café tal y como a ambos les gustaba tomarlo; dedujo por cuenta propia que ambos cafés tenían media carga, por lo cual ella simplemente se estaba dedicando a agregarle dos cucharadas de azúcar a cada café junto a sus respectivas onzas de crema.

—¿Cómo no amar a esta mujer? —fue lo que pensó el chico mientras daba un beso a la sien de su pequeña mujer y disfrutaban juntos el desayuno.

* * *

Habían pasado ya los años tanto para ella como para él, pese a que la relación sentimental que ambos tenían se vio varias veces afectada por una serie de problemas interminables, trabas y demás siempre lograban ver la luz detrás del túnel de oscuridad, quizás fue por ello que Shokatsu Koumei pasó a ser orgullosamente Amemiya Koumei, es decir, su esposa. Era feliz sabiendo que ella estaba casada con él, sí, pero no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas como dijimos anteriormente, pues digamos que nuestro querido y estimado chico había pasado varias dificultades junto a su Julieta debido a los cuatro años de diferencia que ambos tenían, varias veces personas malvadas quisieron pasarse de listos y decir que violaba y maltrataba a la chica, lo cual jamás resultó ser cierto. Él jamás podría hacerle daño a una mujer como hombre y tampoco podría hacer daño a alguien a quien amaba prácticamente con su vida. Amaba que ella fuese lo último que viera al irse a dormir y lo primero que viera al despertar. Taiyou y Koumei se casaron cuando ella cumplió mayoría de edad, tuvieron una boda de ensueño y qué decir de la luna de miel, de no ser porque estaban cuidándose aún no habría ninguna duda de que tendrían uno o dos hijos actualmente. Si bien ambos ya habían terminado de estudiar y estaban trabajando aún no deseaban empezar a tener hijos, después de todo las cosas siempre se dan a su tiempo. Ese día domingo cuando Taiyou se levantó con sólo un pantalón de pijama y buscó como loco a su esposa por la casa que habían adquirido al casarse la encontró finalmente esperándolo con el desayuno en el comedor, su característica coleta de lado, la camisa de él puesta, el olor del café y los panqueques de moras azules recién hechos le recordaron a la primera vez que él y su esposa hicieron el amor sacándole una sonrisa al recordarlo.

—Buenos días Tai amor —saludó con amor ella acercándose para darle un sonoro beso en los labios.

—Buenos días cariño, te ves hermosa —dijo con sinceridad mientras acariciaba la coleta que reposaba en el hombro derecho de la mujer y acto seguido besaba su sien, ella rió y fue a la cocina a traer lo último que le faltaba, el café.

Él tomó asiento mientras tanto y comenzó a ponerle miel de maple a sus panqueques, como aquella vez por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar a su esposa Koumei preparar el café para ambos con dos cucharadas de azúcar y una onza de crema. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y en cuanto tuvo el café a su alcance lo bebió con mucha alegría.

—¿Sabes por qué amo tanto el café, Koumei cielo? —preguntó de la nada mientras miraba su taza de café pensativo.

Ella se quedó perpleja ante la cuestión de su marido, parpadeó varias veces intentando asimilarlo, paró enseguida de beber café de su propia taza y lo encaró confusa.

—¿Porque previene el Alzheimer? —contestó con otra pregunta, causando la risa de él.

—No mi amor; yo amo el café porque amo la manera en que lo disfruto contigo —contestó mientras reía levemente—. Cuando nos conocimos hubo café de por medio, cuando hicimos el amor hubo café, cuando te pedí matrimonio también, y desde entonces siempre hay café, es nuestro café.

Koumei asintió mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja por las ocurrencias de Taiyou, se incorporó y besó en los labios a su esposo, sonrió, él tenía razón, incluso sus besos sabían a café.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por leerme, espero nos veamos pronto, no olvides dejar en los comentarios si te ha gustado, lamento si parece muy drogado, digamos que esta cosa nació a las 3:00 am mientras moría de sueño y por ello creo que ha salido incoherente. De todas formas espero que les haya gustado, un abrazo muy fuerte, gracias por leer._**


End file.
